heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is one of the seven, later eight, main characters and the overall main protagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female Unicorn Pony, who transformed into an Alicorn and becomes a princess at the end of Season 3. She is both the Princess of Friendship and the former bearer of the Element of Magic. In the past, she was Princess Celestia's personal student and youngest daughter of Night Light and Twilight Velvet. She used to live in a library but now she is the ruler of the Castle of Friendship. She's Shining Armor's younger sister, Princess Cadence's sister-in-law and Flurry Heart's paternal aunt. She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Dil Pickles, Timmy Turner, Melody, Britina, Raven, Bubbles, Clara, X-23, Sari Sumdac, Batgirl, Omi, Ben Tennyson, Juliet Starling, and UniKitty and her Singing voice is done by Rebecca Shoichet who also is the voice of Sunset Shimmer. Personality Twilight is by default a kind and sweet girl, but is very strict and orderly. She holds a very high sense of responsibility (almost bordering on OCD) and values hard work and education. She is also extremely organized, having Spike look over her daily checklists three times over. During her childhood and adolescence living in Canterlot, Twilight started off as a bit of a loner, valuing schoolwork and education over friendship and social participation, which led to many disappointments from her acquaintances (save for Spike) when they attempted to invite her to join social gatherings and parties, or generally to have fun. After being sent to Ponyville by Celestia on a assignment of overseeing the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration. Like Pinkie Pie, she's also known to be optimistic, always having a positive and cheerful attitude when it comes to situations and having fun. Physical Appearance Twilight is a Unicorn (later Alicorn) with lavender fur and a indigo-colored mane and tail, stylized with rim cuts, and also has two lighter-purple and magenta stripes running down both. She also has has violet irises and prominent eyelashes, and also, occasionally, thicker eyebrows. She has a moderately-sized horn, which grew in width when she ascended to an Alicorn. Upon her ascension into an Alicorn, Twilight gained wings on her back. History Twilight was born a Unicorn, and was inspired from a young age to learn magic after witnessing Princess Celestia raise the sun at the Summer Sun Celebration. She took the entrance exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, in which she had to magically hatch a dragon's egg. At first she was unable to do so, but a burst of energy from Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom outside unleashed her magical potential, causing her to start firing off spells uncontrollably until Celestia was able to reach her and subdue her magic. As a result of this, Twilight gained her cutie mark, and Celestia took Twilight as her personal student. As a young adult, Twilight faced Nightmare Moon, an evil Alicorn who Celestia had banished to the moon one thousand years ago. To defeat her, Twilight rediscovered six ancient artifacts called the Elements of Harmony, and in doing so, discovered that she is the bearer of the Element of Magic. After Nightmare Moon's defeat, she stayed in Ponyville to be with her newfound friends, and to learn more about the magic of friendship. Twilight ascended from Unicorn to Alicorn after managing to complete an ancient spell first created by the legendary Unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded, becoming a princess in the process. Along with the five other bearers of the Elements of Harmony, she eventually unleashed the Rainbow Power, which she used to defeat the evil centaur Tirek. In doing so, she gained a new crystal palace in Ponyville, and was officially given the title of Princess of Friendship. Princess Twilight officially grand opening the School of Friendship in order to teach the magic of friendship to all creature races and spread it across Equestria and beyond. She serves as the school's headmistress, and her friends serve as teachers. Powers and Abilities Child Prodigy: Twilight possessed a hidden magical potential as a filly, which eventually unleashed itself due to the energizing effect of a sonic rainboom. Enhanced Durability: In My Little Pony The Movie, Twilight Sparkle able to withstand after being blasted out of the cage by the Storm King. Later in Horse Play, Twilight can survives after being caught in the blast from Trixie's gigantic firework. Enhanced Intelligence: Twilight is highly intelligent and knowledgeable, able to retain a great deal of information and use it to her advantage. Alicorn Physiology: Twilight is an Unicorn Pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess, allowing her both to fly and cast magic, including new levels of power that ordinary Unicorns could never possess. * Magic: Twilight Sparkle is extremely adept at magic, as it's her special talent. ** Spell Casting: Twilight can perform a large number of different magical spells. Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. *** Levitation: Twilight can self-levitate using her own telekinesis. *** Gravity Alteration: Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to change the direction of a gravitational field within a certain area. *** Magic Beam Emission: She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. *** Force-Field: Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. *** Teleportation: Twilight possesses the ability to teleport herself and others. *** Telekinesis: Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. *** Hair Growth: Twilight Sparkle can make ponies and non-ponies creatures grow mustaches in different styles. *** Thought Manipulation: Twilight Sparkle was able to use a spell to stop the Parasprites from eating food, as well as a spell to stop the Vampire Fruit Bats from sucking the juice from the apples. *** Animation: Twilight Sparkle can use a "come to life" to make objects come to life. *** Dowsing: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to sense and find gems just like Rarity. *** Memory Restoration: Twilight Sparkle can use a "memory spell" to restore a Pony's memories. *** Repairing: *** Summoning: In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle use a spell to summon a Parasprite. *** Heat Generation: Twilight Sparkle can generate amount heat to melt snow. *** Water Manipulation: In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle can cast a spell to manipulate water by forming water spheres. *** Smoke Generation: Twilight Sparkle can amount of pink smoke. *** Immobilization: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to freeze thing in place. *** Transformation Inducement: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to turn ponies into other races, in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Twilight use this spell to transform herself and the other Mane Six into Breezies. *** Illusions: *** Light Generation: Twilight Sparkle can use her horn to create amount light. *** Love Inducement: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to enhance a object which will make Ponies fall in love with it once seen it. *** Book Jumping: Twilight Sparkle can enter books. *** Voice Manipulation: Twilight Sparkle can cast a spell to make her voice echo which will Ponies to heard her from far distances *** Audio Recording: Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to record things and playback them as images. *** Crystal Imprisonment: Like Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle can trap a target in a crystal. *** Dark Magic: In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, she replicates King Sombra’s dark magic to reveal hidden passageways in the Crystal Empire castle. * Flight: Twilight can fly in the same manner as a Pegasus after she becomes an Alicorn. * Magic Embodiment: Twilight Sparkle possesses the element of magic. * Crystal Generation * Transmutation: Twilight can transmutate living beings as well as inanimate objects. * Time Travel: Twilight was able to meet her future self in "It's About Time" that her future self warns her of an upcoming event in the near future. * Bind: In "Shadow Play - Part 2" Twilight use a spell to cast a magic rope to save Stygian from the Pony of Shadows. * Wall Generation: Twilight can create walls from magical energy as a form of barrier. Trivia * Twilight seemed to have a crush on Flash Sentry in the human world. When she met Flash's pony counterpart, who is a guard in the Crystal Palace, after her journey, he reminded her of human Flash. However, it is unknown if she still had a crush on him or not. * In the episode Winter Wrap Up, it is implied that Twilight has Ophidiophobia (a fear of snakes) just like Indiana Jones. * Season 1 is the only season where Twilight appears and has dialogue in every episode. Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Leaders Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:In love Category:Magical users Category:TV Show characters Category:Siblings Category:Optimists Category:Athletic Category:Aunts Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Geniuses Category:Horses Category:Cartoon characters Category:Protagonist